


All I've Tried to Hide

by Wtchcool



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Quiver (pairing), Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchcool/pseuds/Wtchcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he have been so stupid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Tried to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned “Arrow,” “Who Has to Know?” wouldn’t be AU.

            Superheroes never have this problem in the movies.

 

            At least, he’s pretty sure they don’t. Apparently he missed a few films during his time on the island. But he can’t recall cameras ever posing a problem for a secret identity before.

 

            How could he have been so stupid as to get caught changing? Reckless mistakes were supposed to have been left behind with the old Oliver Queen. At least he’d chosen to tell Diggle and bring him in on the secret. Now Quentin Lance had not only figured it out, but was no doubt already spreading it all over town…

 

            There had to be a way out of this or everything would be ruined.

 

~PB~

 

            Quentin resisted the urge to beat his head (or the suspect’s) against the table. Of course Oliver Queen would refuse to talk until his lawyers arrived. (Overpaid assholes; Queen’s attorneys probably made more in one day than Laurel made in one year.) Why had he expected anything else from that arrogant, no good, murdering—?

 

            “I think that you’re too close to this investigation, Detective Lance,” Queen said matter-of-factly. Lance growled in response.

 

            “I’m not referring to the fact that you hate me, although I have to tell you that that hurts,” Oliver continued. “But my attorneys tell me that one of the charges is that I allegedly assaulted you.”

 

            “I know it was you, you little—“

 

            “You say that, as this ‘Hood’, I bent you over the hood of your car and held you pinned there. Wow, that must have been…terrifying.” Queen smiled slightly, his face betraying the fact that he’d wanted to end the sentence differently.

 

            Because, of course, Queen was there that night, so he knew. He knew—or had guessed—the way Quentin’s body had reacted to having the Hood’s pressed against him. His face flushed.

 

            God, he wanted to wipe that smirk off of the vigilante’s face.

 

            “I’ve got news for you: It doesn’t matter how much money your mother spends on your representation. You’re not going to weasel out of this. You’re going to be in prison for a long, long time.”

 

            “You know, I’ve instructed the attorneys not to try to get the charges dropped,” Oliver said, casually.

 

            “What?”

 

            “Mind you, getting the video thrown out as inadmissible is still a priority, but I want to go to trial.

 

            “I may not have gone to law school like Laurel, but I know about Double Jeopardy. If I’m acquitted, I can’t be tried again.”

 

~PB~

 

            Him and his big mouth; he’d just had to mention Laurel, didn’t he? Never mind that before this incident, Lance had already hated him for two things—letting Sarah die, and breaking Laurel’s heart.

 

            When he got out of prison, Quentin would never speak to him again.

 

            “You’re not going to be acquitted.”

 

            “Oh? Worst case scenario, I go with the insanity defense. It’s foolproof. You would not believe what happened to me on that island.”

 

            “I could care less. At least you didn’t go down with the ship.”

 

            “I didn’t kill Sarah, Detective. If I could have saved her, I would have. I couldn’t even save my own father!

 

            “I know that nothing I can do will bring Sarah back—“

 

            “No, nor the men you’ve killed since you returned to Starling City. Save the sob stories for the jury, Queen.”

 

            Quentin turned and left the room.

 

            With luck, Oliver would be able to convince the jury and the public that he wasn’t the hooded vigilante. Nothing short of a miracle would convince Quentin Lance to give him the time of day.

 

            Oliver bowed his head and cursed whoever had invented the surveillance camera.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is once again from the All American Rejects’ “Dirty Little Secret.”
> 
> Wow. The end of last night’s episode was epic. Sadly, it made my first Quiver fic AU. No doubt next week’s episode will do the same to this fic, so I thought I’d better get this out quickly.


End file.
